Owen Porter
Unnamed father |job= |path=Serial Killer Cannibal |mo=Shooting Stabbing and mutilation |status=Incarcerated |actor=Mark L. Young |appearance="Exit Wounds" }} "You left me behind! She sent you away! You left and you didn't come back. Eight years, and I never heard from you again!" Owen Porter is a serial killer (and, at one point, a cannibal) who appeared in Season Five of Criminal Minds. History Owen grew up in a violent household, his father frequently abusing him and his mother. Whenever local police responded, they would cover for him. While he was in school, his best friend was Joshua Beardsley, who later left the town and caused Owen to develop severe abandonment issues as his mother wouldn't allow him to leave as well because she was afraid that he would start hurting people if unsupervised. He later became home-schooled and would regularly go into the wilderness to kill and mutilate animals. However, one day he ended up accidentally shooting and killing a man, Jon Baker, with a rifle, and when he learned that the man in question had been planning to leave town, and therefore leave him just like Joshua had left him, he began to lose his mind completely. As a result, he killed Dedaimia Swanson and Brenda Bright, both of whom had plans of leaving town, and therefore him. The death of Brenda Bright was the one that forced Franklin authorities to call in the BAU. In Exit Wounds, when Garcia wanders out of the inn the BAU is staying at to restore phone reception, she witnesses Owen repeatedly stabbing a man before fleeing after spotting her. Garcia rushes to the man's side and tries to get him to stay with her, but she fails and he dies in her arms. The BAU later realizes that Owen has taken the man's spleen. Owen is later seen about to consume the spleen. When Joshua was brought into custody under suspicion of being the UnSub, Owen, having intended to kill Joshua, infiltrates the home of Joshua's mother Carol and stabs her repeatedly before eviscerating her. The BAU concludes that Joshua isn't the UnSub and releases him. Later, Joshua, after shaking off a policeman sent to secretly follow him, assembles a hunting party for Owen, forcing him to flee. The BAU catches up to the hunting party at a Franklin harbor, where they have cornered Owen, who yells at Joshua for abandoning him. All of the hunters except Joshua were talked into surrendering, and Joshua is non-fatally shot in the shoulder when he attempts to shoot Owen. Both Owen and Joshua were then arrested. Profile The unsub is an emotionally immature male in his mid-to-late 20s who has severe abandonment issues due to have been abandoned by someone in the past. He will have extensive hunting experience. The bodies weren't buried because of remorse, but to protect them from wild animals. His knowledge of the local landscape, surroundings and the victims' routines, and will, therefore, probably have lived in the area for most of his life. He most likely has a history of petty crimes and assaults. He would probably have either bloody clothes or cuts and bruises because one of the victims may have punched him before they died. He would seem as if he had something to hide. Because he was striking a pattern, he could strike at any time. He probably had homicidal tendencies as a student in high school. Modus Operandi Originally killing every two days, Owen targeted people who intended to leave Franklin, due to his severe issues with abandonment. Originally, Owen killed in secluded places, and from afar with a hunting rifle, but as he accelerated, he began killing in town and started using bladed weapons, eventually growing to mutilate and disembowel his victims after murdering them (even taking an organ, presumably to consume, in one case). To preserve the bodies, Owen would move them and hide them under trash, and even went as far as urinating on Jon Baker's corpse to deter predators. Known Victims *Jon Baker *Dedaimia Swanson *Brenda Bright *Craig Ramey *Kat Allen *Joshua Beardsley *Carol Beardsley Notes *Coincidentally, Mark L. Young also played a young, aspiring serial killer in the first season of Dexter, whose weapon of choice was also a knife. *Being sixteen at the time of his murders, Owen is the fourth-youngest UnSub the BAU has dealt with so far. The youngest is Danny Murphy, who was nine years old at the time of the murder of his brother. Jeffrey Charles was twelve at the time of his killings, and Jeremy Sayer was thirteen at the time of his spree. *The jacket Owen is seen wearing during his murders and when he is at his fort is very similar to that worn by the killer in Urban Legend, a 1998 slasher movie. Appearances * Season Five ** "Exit Wounds" Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Cannibals Category:Underaged Killers Category:Season Five Criminals